


Snow

by y3llowdaisi3s



Series: Little Lion Man [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y3llowdaisi3s/pseuds/y3llowdaisi3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and the gang have an enlightening conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted this to Your Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp Challenge for the prompt Unexpected.

Draco was always a confident bloke, but right now, he felt like he was the boy-who-refused-to-die. If the Dark Lord was brought back to life, Draco would walk up to him and punch him in his non-existent nose. He was just in that kind of mood. If Hermione Granger walked in, he'd finally have the bollocks to grab her by that nest she called hair and snog the daylights out of her.

He didn't feel like he hated the world. All that self-loathing and melancholy just floated away. He could see it seeping out through his fingers and head for the light. When did the lights get so bright? To Draco, colours were becoming more vivid, while the contrast was greater. He loved the feeling.

He also felt like he was flying, like he was on top of the world. He wasn't though. He was sitting on his outer robes on the floor of the men's bathroom at The Gwydion, the newest – and most posh – hotel this side of Cornwall. Sitting on their own outer robes, in various levels of euphoria, were Draco's favourite teammates: Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Marcus Flint, and Adrian Pucey. In Draco's daze, he realized they were all Slytherin. He liked Slytherins.

Standing against the wall by the sink was Chuck Warrington, the Falmouth Falcons manager. He was racking lines so that Graham Montague, Draco's least favorite Slytherin – well, next to his father, and maybe the Dark Lord, and sometimes his godfather, and oh, all his ancestors – could get a hit and join in on the festivities.

"You know what's so great about Muggle drugs?" Draco shouts to everyone. "We can get high as a kite, and the Quidditch League won't know any better."

"Oi! You're right! All they check for is for illegal potions. And  _Confundus_  charms," Montague – or was it Flint? – responded.

"Imagine flying like this. Warrington, you need to bring this stuff – what is this stuff again? – to the locker rooms before we play Puddlemere next week."

"It's called coke, cocaine, nose candy, blow, snow, star dust–" Nott answered Draco's rambled question.

"That's enough Nott! You know how too many words can addle Drakie-Poo's brain." Zabini poked fun at his friend.

Draco scoffed at his associates; he's Slytherin, he didn't have friends.

After a minute of silence, Pucey exclaimed, "Warrington, you know what you need to get? You need to get this pill thing the muggles use at the clubs. I overheard Granger talking about it with Tracey, and by the way it sounded, it sounded like a good time!"

At Granger's name, Draco's attention was brought down from the stars and to the blokes surrounding him. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh look, we have caught his attention now!"

"You said the magic word, of course he'd pay attention."

"What's the magic word?"

"Granger!"

"Oi! Stop that! Back track! What were you saying about Tracey and Granger?" Draco had had enough of them taking the piss. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now!

Pucey took his time to respond. He had an air of contemplation, as if answering Draco wasn't a good idea. But Draco knew better, he knew that if he didn't answer, Draco would make his life a little more difficult. Draco sent him a look – the one that said "if you don't tell me now, I'll tell your wife exactly how much fun you have when you say you're practicing at the Manor."

Pucey gulped. "Well, Granger was at the house last week saying how her cousin came back from the clubs all energetic. All she could do was dance and love the world and spin – quite the sight – that is, until she threw herself at Weasley. And he didn't stop the girl. She's a free bird now and asked Tracey to take her to the next after party."

Draco jumped up – and not figuratively, he literally jumped up – in joy at this turn of events. "Warrington, get this pill thing and make sure you have it after our next game. I have a bird to catch."

**Author's Note:**

> The Gwydion is a fake hotel that I made up for the purposes of this fan fiction. Gwydion is a magician from Welsh mythology  
> Falmouth is located in Cornwall  
> Warrington's name isn't really Chuck. Well it might be, he's only ever referred as "C. Warrington"  
> Pucey's wife Tracey, is Tracey Davis, a Slytherin from the same year as Draco


End file.
